Sailor moon P
by Bumu
Summary: Usagi and her friends are going separate ways; Mamoru is going back to America to finish schooling. As they are saying goodbye suddenly from the sky 14 year old Chibi-Usa falls from the sky along with a new child. A new enemy has Arrived what will they do
1. Taihen! Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Taihen!

_(Big Trouble!)_

Usagi was sitting at the table with everyone eating out as she always did, as the others discussed things. "So I guess this is the last time will be able to hang out like this for a while huh?" Ami sighed a bit but smiled.

Usagi heard this and perked her head up, "Wait what? Where are you all going?" she demanded looking at each of them.

Rei rolled her eyes, "Don't you ever pay attention? I already said I was forced to join the Supernatural club at school." She stated sighing in dismay.

Minako smirked, "And I'm finally going to be a Super Star." She giggled some, as she felt proud of herself.

Makoto patted Usagi's head, "And I'm joining the cooking club and helping out with the Marital Art's club." She shrugged a bit.

Usagi started to get teary eyed before she held Ami close to her, "I guess it's just you and me!" she stated rubbing cheeks with her.

"Actually… Usagi-chan." Ami started as Usagi leaned away looking into her eyes with concern. "I took the University exam to Tokyo and got accepted… I'm a College student now." She smiled before pushing her glasses up.

Usagi started to whine about them leaving her behind and not spending enough time with her. She pouted as everyone was going home; as she started to make her way before she saw Mamoru. Her excitement overfilled and bounced him.

_'Lucky._' She thought rubbing her face in his chest. "You're always here for me when I need you Mamo-chan." She stated looking up into his eyes. He smiled a bit as he rubbed her head. "Guess what everyone is doing?" she wrapped her arms around him.

"What?" he asked sincerely.

"They're all doing other stuff and leaving me behind to defend for myself." She stated making a puppy face to him for sympathy.

Mamoru kissed her forehead holding her close, "Remember we'll always be together now." He stated as she started blush snuggling closer. "But… This does remind me of something I have to tell you." She looked up perky.

_'He's Proposing!_' she thought staring into his eyes.

"I'm going back to America. I'm going to finish schooling." He spoke; Usagi stared at him as her heart broke into two. "I know I just came back but… It's something I really want to do." He looked at her for support.

She bit her lip as she looked down, "I'll get… Lonely." Her voice cracked.

Mamoru lifted her head, "I call every week. I promise." He said with confidence.

Usagi had some doubts but he really wanted it, 'I'll support him.' She thought as she blushed, "Promise with a kiss." He chuckled a bit as they both leaned down and kissed. Warmth filled Usagi's heart as she sighed in content.

Suddenly from the sky, a fourteen-year-old Chibi-Usa knocked Usagi away from Mamoru. He caught her in his arms, she looked up at him. "Mamo-chan!" Chibi-Usa swooned in his arms as she looked into his eyes.

Mamoru held Chibi-Usa for a moment as Usagi started to glare at her, "What are you doing on my Mamo-chan! And why are you older?" she shouted with demand as Chibi-Usa looked over and stuck her tongue out towards Usagi, making Usagi angrier.

"Maybe if you weren't so stupid you would know." Chibi-Usa teased as she snickered still holding on to Mamoru. Suddenly another bright light shinned in the sky before a small girl with purple hair dropped on Usagi's back, "Kousagi what took you long?" Chibi-Usa scolded.

Kousagi blinked before looking around seeing Usagi she held her tightly, "Mama!" she hugged her from the back, "Mama, I thought we left you!" she looked back up and studied her for a moment, "… Mama, why do you look a little different."

Usagi looked at Kousagi before looking at Chibi-Usa for an explanation. "This is your second daughter." She started before looking at Mamoru, "We've come back!" she hugged him tightly.

"It's weird when you do that big sis; it's like your flirting with daddy." Kousagi stated innocently before Usagi burst in laughter hugging her closely, "… What I say?" she asked looking back at Chibi-Usa who was glaring at her with a flushed face. "It is weird! Daddy don't you agree!" she looked at Mamoru with puppy eyes.

Mamoru coughed looking to the side, "Who wants Ice cream?" he offered trying to avoid being in the middle. The three shouted for joy as he smiled and put Chibi-Usa down as they started to walk to the ice cream place.

"So what took you so long Kousagi?" Chibi-Usa wondered quietly to her. Kousagi just looked up at her, pulled her eyelid down, and stuck her tongue out. Chibi-Usa growled as she hit the top of her head, "We're the only ones we have in this, don't act childish." She turned as Kousagi rubbed her head teary eyed.

A blonde man sighed as he stirred at some candy mix before a girl walked in with a bag of powder. "I have the stuff!" she giggled holding it in the air.

"Good… the candy is almost done. I would hate to try and make this again." He stated grabbing the bag from her before pouring it in the mix. "Make sure so get enough data for this. After a few weeks we can improve it and finally take over Crystal Tokyo." He smirked as his eyes glowed red as he poured the mix into the candy dish to be cooled down. "Let's see if the Sailor Scouts can deal with us. Yuki… Lets open." He chuckled as he started to cut the candy out.

On their way towards getting ice cream they past a candy store, it had become very popular. Usagi grabbed Mamoru, "Let's get candy instead." Kousagi looked at the store and got a chill before shrugging it off following the others in.

Yuki smiled as she bowed as the group entered, "Welcome!" she smiled brightly, "Can I interest you in our new candy, it's fresh." She tilted her head as the blonde man entered from the back with the colorful pieces of candy. The smell made Usagi start to drool. "It's good." Yuki added.

Usagi shook her head, "We'll try it next time, I promise." She nodded to her, "We would like two bags of your Talk-la-Chocolate… And a bag of gummy girls." She licked her lips as Yuki nodded and got the candy before looking down at Kousagi.

"Come back and try that candy." She looked back at Usagi before handing her the bags. "Its limited time only, the ingredients are only fresh for a few weeks."

Chibi-Usa was amazed by this and shook Usagi, "No… We are getting them next time." She stated firmly, "The new candy is expensive and wouldn't hold us down." She stated before Mamoru paid Yuki nodding at her before pushing the girls out the store.

Kousagi looked back at the store with a curious look before demanding some candy, "Kousagi, you ate like three bags before we left. Don't you think you had enough?" Chibi-Usa questioned before they started another argument.

Yuki watched them leave, "… That child." She stated as the blonde turned back to her, "Didn't she seem familiar?" she asked him before he gave a glance to the group before they got too far from sight.

"It doesn't matter Yuki, they can't stop us. They won't even know what is causing the black magic. We will have gained all the data we need before they can strike first." He smirked as she giggled with his chuckle both there chest started to glow before a black star appeared in their chest. "Let's give our candy to the children." He smiled brightly.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! First chapter~ More to come please stay tune. And Please please comment and rate. I get very inspired when i read any kind of input thanks and stay tune!**


	2. Toshi wo Totte Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Toshi wo Totte

_(Growing Older)_

"But mom I want it!" a small child yelled at her mother as he pulled on his mother dress. "I want the new candy!" he shouted again before the mother finally purchased the candy for her son. "Thank you Mama!" the boy took his candy and took a bite out of it. "It's good!" he licked his lips as his mother took him home.

Yuki smirked as the black star started to glow on her chest, as a small crystal was formed in the palm of her hand. "Collect the data we need… Takeo." She whispered to the crystal as it started to glow. "Go." She commanded it as the crystal lifted in the air and shot after the boy. "Isamu-sama… We finally have a first victim!" she stated turning towards the blonde man, "I can't wait to see how things work!" she giggled excitedly as he smiled a bit.

"If things go really well we can attack by the end of the week." Isamu stated as he placed a fresh sheet of candy on the counter. "Maybe we should sell it at half price…" he stated softly moving his fingers through his hair. "We'll have a sale Thursday to all the children. Let's see what you can do Sailor Scouts." He chuckled a bit as another customer came in.

"Welcome! Please take a look around and let us make your sweet dreams come true." He stated with a smile as the customer started to look at the candy.

Usagi stood at the airport entrance looking at Mamoru with pleading eyes, "I'm going to miss you Mamo-chan." She stated as tears started to swell in her eyes. "But… I support you. Please… just hurry home." She smiled a bit as she hugged him goodbye. "Mamo-chan…" she held him close before Chibi-Usa groaned.

"We just got here and you have to go?" Chibi-Usa pushed Usagi away from Mamoru as she hugged him, "I don't want you to leave." She stated swooning all over him.

"Big Sis… Daddy will be back!" Kousagi stated holding a giant lollipop in her hands as she licking it vigorously. "Right Daddy!" she looked up to him as Mamoru smiled as he rubbed her head. "See… I told you I was the favorite." She smirked looking over to Chibi-Usa with a grin.

"Yeah right! I'm Mamo-chan's favorite!" Chibi-Usa proclaimed grabbing Kousagi's lollipop. "I'm the oldest!" she stated knocking her on the side of the head.

Kousagi held her head as she stared at the lollipop with teary eyes, "Nah uh! I'm Daddy's little Princess. That's what he said before we came." She stated jumping for her sweet. "You're too old and fat to be his little princess." Sticking her tongue out at her as she turned away proud of herself.

Chibi-Usa puffed her cheeks out and almost attacked her before realizing Usagi and Mamoru were kissing and she made a fist and pouted, "Hump!" she looked away from Kousagi and stomped her foot on the ground.

"Goodbye Chibi-Usa… Kousagi… I hope we see each other again soon." Mamoru patted Chibi-Usa shoulder and rubbed Kousagi's head before turning and grabbing his bags and entered the airport.

Kousagi waved energetically as Usagi and Chibi-Usa frowned as they gave small sadden waves. "Bye-bye Daddy!" Kousagi shouted making many people look at her strangely.

A loud scream could be heard as Usagi perked up and looked around as her and Chibi-Usa got ready for another fight. Kousagi was just looking around curiously, "Mama! Look at that boy!" She stated pointed to a small boy as he was crouched down holding his head. "Is he hurt?" She pondered, before a flash of light blinded everyone for a moment. Where the young boy stood, a teenage boy replaced him.

"Big Sis! Big Sis!" Kousagi exclaimed pulling on Chibi-Usa shirt pointed to the teenage boy. "Is that…. Is that what you call a grows-per! I told you it happened that fast!" Kousagi smirked as Chibi-Usa and Usagi stared in horror.

"Unbelievable." Usagi covered her mouth before she spotted a glowing light next to what used to be the little boy. "What the?" she questioned before the crystal suddenly grew in all directions before it transformed into a crystallize man with long hair and a smirk.

"Takeo." It exclaimed before turning towards the boy, "Takeo!" reaching the crystal hand towards the confused and scared teenage boy.

"Stop!" Usagi exclaimed as Chibi-Usa made a fist glaring at the monster. "What are you doing to that little boy?" Usagi held up her hand along with Chibi-Usa.

"Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power!"

"Pink Moon Crisis Make Up!"

Usagi glared at Takeo as both Chibi-Usa did hand motions before she pointed to the monster, "For making a young boy skip the blissful life of childhood I shall not forgive you." She looked back at Chibi-Usa as they both did some more hand motions before shouting in unison, "In the name of the moon, we shall punish you!"

"Don't forget Kousagi!" she pouted a bit as she held her hand up, "Parallel Moon Power Make Up!" her outfit was mostly like Usagi and Chibi-Usa but had many bunnies on it and the color was purple. She winked as she stood in front of Usagi and Chibi-Usa, "In the name of all sweets and bunnies, I shall punish you!" as she pointed to Takeo who had already grabbed the boy and had did something to him for a black star shined on his chest.

"See what happens when you butt in!" Chibi-Usa shoved Kousagi to the side as she held her hand to the side. A wand with a crescent moon at the end appeared in her hand. Usagi stared at it, it was her old weapon. "Sailor Moon don't just stand there!" Chibi-Usa glared at her before looking at the boy. "Pink Moon Healing Escalation!" she shouted as she made a circle around her before pointing it at the boy.

Takeo smirked as he did nothing to protect the boy. "Takeo…" he chuckled a bit as he grabbed the boy's head and made him look at her, "Attack!" he shoved him at the magic.

As the magic hit the boy Chibi-Usa smirked thinking it was an easy win, but when the boy eyes went complete red and he began to go after Kousagi.

Usagi dashed in front of Kousagi and held her hand out as a large pink wand with a crown appeared in her hand; she started to spin around with it. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack." At the end she held it up as the magic shot at the boy making a large heart around him before it broke

Again the magic did nothing, "What are we going to do?" Chibi-Usa asked Usagi with fear in her eyes as the teenage boy started to go after Kousagi once more

Usagi thought quickly trying to think of what to do, before Kousagi jumped in front of both "Parallel Moon Rod!" a small wand popped out of nowhere into her Kousagi's hand. "I'll teach you a lesson!" she growled a bit as she pointed it at the sky before twirling around, "Parallel Heart.." she then suddenly slammed the wand on the ground before pointing at what used to be the boy. "Elixir!" The magic didn't seem much stronger than the other spells. But when it touched the boy it seemed as if nothing happened until suddenly a large bunny head surrounded him. The boy feel to his knees and laid on the ground passed out, soon shrinking to the little boy he once was.

Kousagi smirked before looking at Takeo with a glare, the crystal male huffed as it transformed back into a crystal before shooting off, like a shooting star, into the sky. "I beat it!" she smirked laughing a bit.

Chibi-Usa stared at Kousagi's Parallel Moon Rod for a moment, 'That means… Time is almost out...' sighing deeply she looked over to Usagi and shook her head with a smile. "Well I guess we need to learn new magic uh?" she laughed a bit as Usagi joined in on the laughter.

"Let's go home girls." Usagi held her hand out for Kousagi, who took it without thought, and looked over to Chibi-Usa with a smile. "Come on Chibi-Usa… Don't make me drag you." She smirked as she began to walk with Kousagi down the road.

Chibi-Usa watched the two walked down the road and tears started in her eyes. "Wait for me!" she shouted wiping her tears and rushing towards them.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the interest in my story. And to answer one of your questions, Kousagi as purple hair to make sure you understand the difference between the two. Blonde+Black=Pink? When did that happen? And Stay tune till next chapter!**


	3. Okashi na Seigi Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Okashi na Seigi

_(Sweets Justice)_

As the crystal fell into the candy store, Yuki perked up and went to retrieve it. But before she could get to it Takeo transformed and looked away. "Did it not work?" she inquired a bit scared to inform Isamu of her mistakes.

Takeo looked at her and sighed, "It was them." He stated before wincing afraid she would strike him for doing a bad job. But when nothing happened he opened an eye looking at her face appalled.

"Already!" Yuki said shocked but then shook her head in focus and looked at Takeo, "Did the candy work?" questioning stepping closer to him, her minion just nodded for the answer as she sighed in relief.

"So then we just have to protect it with more than just Takeo." A rough voice came from behind Yuki making her turn around swiftly. Isamu stared at her before patting her head causing her to flush in the face. "I have a perfect minion in mind; T.O.M!" He called out, Yuki gasped at the name as she hid within his arms. A blob with a crimson color appeared, before taking a woman form. "Job for you to do, up to it?" Isamu smirked as T.O.M started to laugh, Yuki held close to him in fear of the monster.

* * *

Kousagi was gloating about her victory everyone could tell that Chibi-Usa only had a few more seconds of patience left in her body. Usagi giggled enjoying the scene of Chibi-Usa annoyed, but a loud scream stopped them. As all ran outside they saw a child pointing to the candy store demanding the candy. The mother was fed up with her child but wasn't giving in just yet. A sigh of relief escape the two older girls but still the younger looked curiously.

"Candy isn't good for you! You'll get cavities and it will hurt!" The mother struggled with pulling the son away from the store. But the boy protested he couldn't stand not having some sugary goodness in his belly. Kousagi eyes sparked in flames as she jumped into action, jumping on a fence she startled the mother and boy catching their attention. Chibi-Usa gasped in shock but it was too late, her younger sister had already started.

"Candy is something God gave to the beautiful earth, and should be consumed by one and all. You cannot tell someone like this boy he can't have the candy! You evil doer!" Kousagi shouted this prepared speech as if this mother was some kind of evil demon. The mother was angry and appalled at the little girl as the boy looked in awe and amazement cheering her from the side lines.

Just then Yuki came out with a small bag, "Here, it's on the house. Don't worry it's not that sugary." She whispered the last part to the mother as the little boy screamed for joy as he started to eat the candy. "Have a great day." She waved before giving Kousagi a second glance before returning in the store.

Kousagi nodded as if she had just defeated the evil in the world once again. "Well, I'm beat. Let's go get something to eat." She looked back at Chibi-Usa and Usagi who both stared at her like a crazy girl. "… You're not hungry?" assuming that was the only thing it could have been.

"It's rude to but in, in others lives. Especially strangers." Chibi-Usa lectured before Usagi picked up Kousagi excited at what she had done. "… Surrounded by children." Chibi-Usa groaned looking down shaking her head.

The three finally arrived at Minako's house, knocking on the door hoping she was home. They still had to inform everyone about what happened earlier. "Yes?" Minako answered as she slightly opened the door. The sight of Chibi-Usa and Kousagi was a shock as she swung the door opened. Seeing Chibi-Usa, Minako understood why they had come. A new enemy, a new journey for them all. Her dream of being on stage flashed in her head as she gripped the door and looked at them, "This isn't a good time for the earth to be in peril. I want to live my own life!" she stated as she looked at Usagi.

"But if there isn't a world to live in there isn't a life to live!" Chibi-Usa defended as she folded her arms. "There isn't a choice in the matter you are chosen to help and defend this earth with the love and beauty. That is your destiny." Minako sighed as she touched her head.

Artemis walked from behind Minako and nudged her leg, "They are right. If there is a new enemy we have to save the earth. Otherwise being famous means nothing." He looked up at her as she sighed once more, it seemed as if she was really thinking about everything.

Minako shook her head as she pushed Artemis out with her foot. "I don't do much anyway. It's all Sailor Moon she doesn't need me or any of the other sailor scouts." She stated as she slammed the door.

Chibi-Usa covered her mouth and looked at Kousagi as she started to tear up, "Not now." She stated biting her lip, "We have to hurry and find the others before the darkness spreads to them as well."

Usagi was in shock at this as she stared at the door awaiting for Minako to open it and tell her she was just joking and they would fight again as they always have. Their friendship always carried them through at the end. Kousagi grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled on it slightly, "Mama… Don't worry. She'll be better after a night's rest." She stated cheerfully.

Chibi-Usa looked at the two and knew that Usagi needed to be comforted or she would also let the dark reach her, but they had no time left. "Usagi! This is no time to sulk lets go find Rei or Makoto, maybe Ami-chan will fight. We can come back for Minako." She shook Usagi before they all heard a scream.

Kousagi and Chibi-Usa turned and saw the boy from earlier today who got the free candy. "Not again!" Chibi-Usa gripped her fist as she looked at Usagi and Kousagi. "For the future."

"For Sweets!" Kousagi agreed adding her own words as she grabbed Chibi-Usa's hand and Usagi's. Still Usagi's eyes linger at the Minako's door for a moment before looking at the two nodding in agreement. She couldn't just stand around doing nothing she had to keep the world safe as best she could. They began to rush to the sound of the scream with determination in their eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I don't have very much left so there maybe a gap in my uploading but with your encouraging words I'm sure I can defeat the Writer Block! The fiend!**


End file.
